Extinguished Flames and Broken Hearts
by MaKayla-Hannah-the-crazy-co
Summary: This is the last book in the Rebuild story, told by me, Ardea Cyndersclutch. Be warned, this doesn't have much of a happy ending. If you aren't up for bloodshead and tears, DO NOT READ! But if you are, enjoy at you own risk. Rated T for blood and only blood.


Extinguished Flames and Broken Hearts

My name is Ardea. I am the "deceased" daughter of Spyro and Cynder. My mother and I were presumed dead after we fell into the Caves under Warfang. However, contrary to popular belief, we survived and went to the Coven Peninsula. Then, I didn't know why we left. I only knew that Father and Kadell weren't with us. Now, I understood what Mother's plot was. She faked our deaths, sent Father a letter explaining a what happened, and moved us two to the Penn as the residents and I called the place.

We had made our home here, Mother telling the locals that we had family back in the city, but we decided to stay here. My name remained the same as did my scales. We were welcomed by the locals. They lived in a small village made up of a pub, a market, butcher, school, doctor, and alchemist. The dragons that lived here had the common elements: Fire, Electricity, Ice, and Earth. Though, there was a family that contained a few Wind, Water, and Shadow dragons. I was accepted into the small school almost immediately because of my sharp mind. There were two teachers, one for the 3-9 season dragons and one for the 10-16 season dragons. Both taught only history, mathematics, and Draconic English. Their names were Gorlathon and Melanie. Gorlathon was a large, golden Electricity dragon at the age of 67 seasons. Melanie was a Water dragoness. She had blue scales and green fins. The fins were along her back, on the back of her legs, and framing the top of her face. She also had four sets of thick fins on her strong tail. This propelled her through the water. Melanie was beautiful and many of the other male Water's sought her attention but she fended them off with disdain. She fancied Quillan, a dashing, pearl white Wind dragon.

The first week staying there, Mother made up a story, saying that we moved to Warfang after my father died in the last of the war. Soon, though, the life of the city drove us insane so we moved here.

Of course there was a building for the elemental training. All of the elder dragons taught in the elements that they mastered in. I was happy since there was a Shadow and Fire dragon master. Marrial was the female Shadow master that I learned from, but my mother still taught me the secrets she learned from my Grandmother, Slytha the Shadow Spirit. The Fire master was named Felina. She was well mastered and also a great teacher.

I made perfect grades in school, excelling in the classes. I also made a few friends. There was Glace, an ice dragoness. She was a cerulean blue with white accents. Then Terre was the dragon she couldn't stand. He was deep green with black wings and belly. He was in a set of triplets. His two sisters were named Trembla and Deterra. Both were bright green with black wings, claws, belly, and tail-blade. All three of their tail-blades were trident-like, showing that their ancestry had Water dragons in it. My best friend, however, was a Fire dragoness. She was white with red accents, tail-blade like mine. Her name was Ashbel. She was truthful and also very understanding. She was really fun too. We were always getting in trouble at the alchemist shop where we worked. Her brother was a season older than us. His name was Ignis. He was a muscled, well-mastered, handsome Fire dragon. He was an amazing red color that reflected light. His accents were bronze colored. What was really amazing about him was that all of his bronze scales glowed in the dark. It was as if his scales were on fire, like mine! He and I trained together until he graduated but after that, he and I talked less. It did hurt me a little because…..well, I kinda liked him. But, I guess it wasn't meant to be. Ashbel was a great friend, helping me through the years of school. But, when we were 16 seasons and graduated, she changed. She began to talk about her brother often, as if she had a crush on him. Usually, I brushed the comments off with a smirk or eye-roll. But later, as all of the Coven prepared to go to Warfang, she became more up-front with the talking-up. "And he has such an amazing Fury! The fire turns, like, white its so hot. And his-" I finally cut her off with a glare. She sighed and laid a paw on my shoulder. "Ardea, do you really think that I talk him up just to talk?" I sighed.

"No, I really don't know why you do,"

"Dea," she said, using my nickname, "I talk about him all the time because he told me to."

"What? Ash, what do you mean?"

She sighed and looked my in the eye. "Ardea, my brother is hopelessly and unconditionally in love with you,"

My eyes got wide, my breathing grew erratic and my heart beat faster and faster as I registered what she said. The boy I liked, _loved me?_ I smiled and blinked as Ashbel waved a claw in front of my face. "So? Do you like him back?" she asked. I nodded fast, heart soaring.

She squeaked and brusquely told me where in the formation he would be flying and that she could get one of the others to trade places with me. I moved to my new place in our group. It was between Ignis and Terre. He looked at me and grinned a crooked grin, like he was nervous. I smiled right back at him.

I looked over at Mother who was talking to the Coven's leader. He was a red and black male named Cinex. He had an odd pattern of red scales with black stripes. I do think that mother fancies him in a still faithful way to Father. And I know that she will be more than happy to return. They were apart for thirteen long years after all.

She glances over to me and then to Igneous. Mother smiles and nods, telling me to go ahead. I silently thank her. I strike up a conversation with Ignis, asking him what he planned on doing once we were in the city. He replies saying that he was going to try to settle down and then apply as a craftsman.

"So, what are you going to do?" he asks once we are in the air. I think for a moment and then speak. "I want to find a mate, find a home, and then go from there." He nods and then looks away, trying to hide the grin on his face. "What?" I ask, seeing the grin. Ignis shakes his head and smiles even harder. I just roll my eyes and look around. We are nearing Warfang now. I look at my birthplace.

The city was bursting with life, both inside and outside the walls. I see the remains of the forces my mother once commanded. The apes helping the moles, the dragons helping the apes. It was a nice cycle. I see a glimmer of silver below. Kadell, my brother, looking up at us from the courtyard. My brother, alive and well. The sight filled me with joy. I almost dive-bombed him, but a glance at mother told me to wait. She shook her head, letting me know that she had a plan. I smiled and remained on course. We landed in the main area of the city, the one filled with buildings, pubs, craftsmen, and shops. The huge area held shops around the edge. There were signs advertising for armor, jewelry, weapons, and potions. The buildings were all made 0f the same golden stone. It was a shining city, one fit for kings.

Mother walked to me, staring in the direction of one dragon. Kadell, my brother, my twin, my yin. He had grown to be a strong and handsome dragon. He looked like I remembered Father to. Strong, definite lines of muscle, shining, scale, and a very handsome face. His scales were the brightest of silver and the darkest of blue. The color of the moon and sea. The horns on him were like mine, but had the rings that Father had.

My long lost brother walked towards us, sunlight shining off of his scales, creating glimmering rays of silver brightness. Mother gasped and tears began to form in her eyes. I, however, couldn't keep a smile off of my face. His face though was plastered with a confused and disbelieving look.

He reached us and Mother sobbed. "Ardea? Mother?" he asked, turning his head as if to get a better look of us. I nodded and despite my smile, a tear ran down my face. He wrapped his neck around mine, a hug that had such tenderness and love emanating from it that I was sure anyone in the courtyard could've felt it. He and I broke away as Mother sobbed harder and harder. We both moved to hug her too, comforting her and soothing her fears of ever losing us again.

"I knew it! I knew that you weren't dead! Father gave up, but I bet he knew it too." Kadell said.

"What do you mean your father gave up?" Mother asked.

"He just quit searching. It was a few months before he finally gave up though."

Mother then turned away and began muttering about a letter and a dragoness named Hera. Kadell walked to where he faced her. "You mean Aunt Hera? She lives a few blocks away. I can tell you where she lives." Mother shook her head and said that she knew where she lived. She also told us to stay here while she went to see her.

As she walked away, I made use of the time to ask Kadell how things were going. "Nothing interesting ever happens here, Dea. Unless somedragon new arrives here." I then preceded to ask how things were going in his life. "Nothing yet again. I just study here at The Academy of Warfang a.k.a TAW." The conversation turns out that he studies battle, elemental combat, and armor crafting. When he settles down, he plans on being a blacksmith, both of decorative armor and battle armor. He doesn't have a to-be, a girlfriend, or even a crush. He says that he hasn't found the one yet and then moves to inquire if I had. I blush, even though he couldn't tell and reply that I have someone in mind. Then he makes me point out Ignis. He smirks and then begins to talk about the pretty blue and white dragoness. I smile and say, "That's Glace, one of my best friends." He turns red and begins to ask me where I plan on living.

"With you and Father and Mother of course!" He grimaces and says that Spangler won't like that one bit. "Who's that?" He frowns and then shakes his head, saying that I'll find out later.

Mother comes back later and demands that we go see Father. I turn, wave goodbye to my friends, and follow Kadell and Mother. We walk to a fine building towards the center of the city. I recognize it as the tower that I grew up in. It looks just like I remembered it, gold, relatively small, with a garden on the roof. Kadell takes off, beating his abnormally large wings. I have nothing to say since our wings are the same size. We follow him.

We land in a open-air room filed with trophies, medals, and battle armor, which could be battered or in perfect condition. Kadell sighs and calls out, "Father! I have a surprise for you!"

A voice answers back, "In a second…do you know where I put the-. Found it!" A set of claws comes clicking down the stairs. Mother smiles and straightens her back as my father appears. He was looking down at a book that was levitating in the air. He was using his Wind to keep it floating. "Kadell, what is so important that I-" He looks up. And his jaw drops.

He was as handsome as I remember even though his faces showed small signs of aging. His violet eyes are as bright as ever. Father had purple and golden scales with my tail blades and Kadell's nose. He was handsome, even with his mouth hanging wide open. You could tell by his build that he was once and still was a powerful dragon. He was obviously well raised as you could see by the way he held his head. Mother made a fine choice.

Mother took a running leap into his arms as he took a step towards us. They twined necks and he whispered to her. "My Cynder, my North Star, my love." She began to laugh and tears ran down her face. They broke apart and rubbed noses. Then his gaze drifted to me. Mother backed up to give him a better view . "Ardea," he spoke my name as if it was the Creator himself who had given it to me. I smiled. But that moment didn't last long.

"Spyro!" a high voice called. I heard someone running down the stairs. A pink dragoness came into the room, ran to Father and kissed him right on the lips. Father pulled away though and shook his head, as if to clear his head. Mother made a disgusted sound and asked, "Spyro, dear, you haven't gotten rid of this pest yet?" The dragoness turned to my mother and then said a few rude and unladylike things that I wouldn't dare to repeat. Mother replied with a string of things that consisted of words like "Gremlin-dung", "Malefore's chamber pot", and "she-devil". Kadell whistled softly and whispered, "_That's_ Spangler, the evil stepmother from Hades itself," I let the word "stepmother" sink in. Then, I realized that Father, in Mother's absence, had acquired a new mate.

Spangler then turned to Father and asked, "Who is this?" Father looked from Mother to (barf) Stepmother and said, "Spangler, this is Cynder. Cynder, this is Spangler, my mate."

Then, to make matters worse, three little hatchlings, all female, ran down the staircase and jumped on Father's back all the while squealing, "Daddy!"

Mother then fainted.

Soon, Mother woke up and Father did some explaining, the story began to add up. After our disappearance, Father searched for months, looking as deep as anyone into the Caves with only Uncle Sparx as a light. Kadell was raised without a mother for years, though he never gave up. Soon, the Guardians declared us dead. It took another four years for Father to get over us, but he eventually gave up and took Spangler as a mate (gag). Kadell soon grew more and more distant, blaming our father for giving up on us. Spangler must have neglected him and thought that Father would too if they had children. It was a year ago that Tigra, Jaga, and Cheela were born. The three were triplets, all orange with a black pattern of a tiger, jaguar, and cheetah.

Personally, I thought that the patterns looked stupid on dragons, but Spangler disagreed. They were very bland in the build, all stocky and bladeless. None of them had elements. I felt bad for them, seeing as how it will be hard for them to find mates.

Mother was crushed, though she hid it well. She smiled half-heartedly and spoke fondly to the hatchlings. I also smiled at them and played with them. They liked my heartstone, the gem on my chest. They liked how my scales flickered like fire. I made replicas of them out of flames and shadows. They giggled and played around them. Spangler snapped at them to stop, and they did, each with a sad expression. She then preceded to glare at me as if it was all my fault. I returned it and puffed smoke out of my nostrils. She tossed her head and rolled her eyes. I grinned a little and Kadell had to stifle a laugh.

Mother soon began to bow out of the conversation with the grace of a panther. She said that we would find housing elsewhere. Kadell jumped on the idea, saying that we could come and live with him. He owned a small building a block away. Father purchased it for him when he enrolled at TAW. We took off, wanting to get away from there ASAP.

The building was a four bedroom house with three stories. The first had a living room and a kitchen. The second had the bedrooms. The last held a small room for observing the night sky. The rest of the third story was for storage. I let Mother settle in, knowing that she just needed some time to be along, and invited Kadell to come with me to find my friends.

Ashbel and Ignis along with Glace and Terre all were in the courtyard where we decided to meet at sunset. I introduced Kadell who acted calm, though he stuttered a bit when Glace asked him about himself.

Soon, we all went shopping, the guys looking at the armor and the girls looking at the jewelry. I found a silver and diamond choker. It was thick, looping and curling around the wearer's neck like flames. The oval stone looked like crystallized starlight. The tag said that it could be used courtship band, something that a male gave to his love. The necklace showed to all that the dragoness was spoken for. It was gorgeous….but extremely expensive. I tried it on though, tempted to see if it looked right on me.

I looked in the mirror and saw that it did, standing out on my ebony scales. I also caught Ignis staring at me in the mirror. He blushed and quickly looked away. I giggled and painstakingly took the necklace off. I wanted it so bad. And trying it on made it even worse. I watched it as I walked away, Ashbel wanting to go see the new talon covers.

I personally didn't like shopping all that much unless it was for a special occasion. But Kadell and I suffered through it, stealing glances at our crushes. Sadly, though, time flies when you have fun. Soon it was time to head home.

When we arrived at the house, I could tell Mother was still extremely upset. She had been crying as far as I could tell. But she had but herself to work by cleaning up. She also arranged our things into the rooms brother gave us. She also hung a tapestry.

It was a work of art. It was of the night sky, filled with many accurate portrayals of the constellations. The one thing that stood out was the star in the center. It was the North star, the one she always adored more than any other. I never got why, but I left her alone about it. Towards the bottom was a hill. On the hill was a nest that contained two eggs. I presumed that they were Kadell and me before we hatched. I fell in love with it as soon as I could see it all.

Mother smiled and said that I could have it when I found a place. Kadell then began to pout. I laughed and said, "You can come see it anytime." He seemed content with that.

I retired to my room after our meal. I slept better than ever, knowing that I was home.

Even though it was awkward, Father took me shopping in the high-rise district, saying that I needed some new things. Things better suited for Warfang. We spoke along the way, him asking me about my friends and what I planned to do now that I was home. I said that since I had a place at the alchemist's shop back at the Pen, I wanted to continue working there. He nodded and said that he could get me a place studying alchemy in TAW. I thanked him.

Soon, I saw a gorgeous bracelet set. They was simple silver bands with a single diamond star in the center. I smiled and put them on. It was two for each foreleg and then one for the tail. Father bought them for me. I thanked him and the happy mole who sold them.

We continued to walk about the market for a while when I saw a surprise. It was Ignis, looking at the diamond and silver necklace I admired so. He was talking to the cheetah who owned it. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but Father caught me staring.

"That a friend of yours?" he asked.

"My best friend's brother actually. I wonder what he's doing…" I began to walk towards him, and as soon as he saw me, he cut the cheetah off. He made a over the top gesture to the golden tail-bracer and asked the price. "I thought you were interested in the choker," the cheetah said, shaking his head and muttering about the high price.

"Hey, Ardea, do you think Ashbel would like this?" Ignis asked, pointing to the choker. I smiled and replied, "Well, I certainly think that any dragoness in their right mind would love to own it. I know I would," Ignis then began haggling over the price with the cheetah.

"Thirty gold pieces!" Father exclaimed. The cheetah raised his head and glared at Father.

"This," The feline hissed and pointed at the diamond, "is a rare Mediglorite diamond! It takes thousands of pounds of pressure and enormous amounts of heat to get these to form correctly!" Father shook his head. Ignis saw this and offered the shopkeeper twenty five pieces.

After a few minutes, they decided on the fair price of twenty-seven gold pieces. Father nodded in approval and began to walk off, looking for Kadell a set of wrist braces. That left us to talk while the cheetah wrapped the jewelry.

"So, how do you like the city?" he asked. I told him about Kadell and Mother and I moving into his place.

"Do you plan on getting a place soon?" I asked

"Yeah, if I can find one near TAW."

"There's on about a block away from Kadell's place. Its for sale. You and Ash could go in half on it."

He nodded and then took the package from the cheetah who smiled and told him to come back. We then began walking down the street, me glancing around for Father and Ignis stealing glances at me. As I was about to ask Ignis something, a young mole ran up to me. "Mistress Ardea, you father asked me to inform you that he was needed in the Temple. He trusts that you can find you way home." said the mole. I thank him and give him a gold piece for his trouble. He takes the money and hurries off, excited to have gotten such a prize.

Ignis then asks if I want to join him for a walk in the park. Ashbel and a few others were going to be there too. I accept and thank him.

The park is a new edition, one that was but in after we left. It was filled with oak trees and had a small pond. Many couples laid on blankets and looked up at the stars beginning to appear. He made a formal yet hilarious bow and asked if I would like to sit. I smiled and accepted, wondering if Ashbel would really be coming.

We sat and talked about the city, about Kadell, and about what happens next. He asks why Mother and I weren't living with Father. I smile sadly and explain what happened.

"Wow," he sighs, "That's cold. I hope you don't think bad of me when I say that I would never give up searching for my mate." I grin and agree. After that, an awkward silence fills the air. I look away, realizing that we had been staring at each other for a while. I am looking at the grass around us when I feel his hand pull my head to where I am looking him in the eye. He grins that crooked grin and then does the unthinkable. He leans in, and right before our lips meet, I hear a scream.

My head shoots in the direction of it and I see a wall of Fire, Shadow, Wind and the Creator knows what else. I don't even glance at Ignis's face as I take off.

As I near the fight, I see flashes of black, red and pink. Then the colors take form. Its Mother and Spangler at each others throats, each trying to kill the other. I immediately can tell that Mother is on the defensive. Spangler is screeching and screaming things like, "Mate stealer! You are trying to ruin my life! Mine and my daughters'! Trying to take Spyro back!"

I don't jump into the fray, but Father does. He separates them but it doesn't last. Spangler begins to scream at them both. "She's always trying to steal you! I can't believe that you are taking her side!" She turns to Mother again, her eyes aflame. No one predicts what happens next though. Spangler takes a moment to say, "But I can fix it all." and then she springs toward my parent. But not Mother. No she jumps towards Father, claws extended, aiming for his heart. And they would've pierced it too. But something kept them from doing so.

The thing that stopped her was Mother who put herself between them. Spangler's claws sunk deep into Mother's chest. As Cynder fell, blood mixed with the sweat on her scales. Mother looked down and jerked the demon's claws from her body and looked at me. I saw the one thing I had never seen: fear flash through her eyes. It lasted for a moment, but that moment ceased as Father took her into his arms, and set her down. Spangler looked horrified as she backed away. She didn't get far. Ignis held her in place as I walked to Mother in what was her last moments. A single tear slipped down my face as I saw the blood and life gush out of my mother. Father was whispering to her to hold on and that somehow, she would be okay. I didn't believe him and neither did she.

Kadell arrived sometime between when I collapsed into a drying heap and me becoming a killer. He held me as I cried and looked on with a stoic expression. Mother looked at Father and put a talon on his cheek. She whispered, "I will always love you."

He held her talon there and replied, "And I you, my North Star,"

She looked at me and my brother, smiled a final and beautiful smile. And the light faded from her eyes. The world seemed to get darker when she left the it. Kadell had silent tears falling as he saw our father clutch his love's body, begging her to come back and cursing the Ancestors. I don't remember getting up. And I don't remember what Spangler was saying to the bystanders. All I remember was my tail-blade, going through her back and her final breath escaping her body. I remember when Ignis brought me back to my room in Kadell's building.

And there was when it really hit me. Mother was gone. She wasn't coming home to me any more. She wouldn't be able to tell me that I looked beautiful. She can't be there for me any more. I laid down on the bed and Ignis wrapped his arms and wings around me. I cried into his (noted: very muscular) chest. And that's how I slept.

That was four years ago. Now, my world is still darker than before, but Ignis and I work daily to make it brighter. After a year, he gave me the necklace that "was meant for Ashbel". He asked for my hand in courtship. And I gave it. After another year, we became mates, living in Lighthorn. I love him too much for his own good.

Kadell and I grew closer, but Father became a hermit, all of the light gone from him. He lives in a cottage in the same swamp he was raised in. We visit sometimes, but it seems to bring him down even more. Kadell and Glace became mates also. They had a daughter named Mara. She was beautiful, but she was still-hatched. She was dead when she hatched. They were distraught, poor things. But they want a large family, and they are working on it.

Ignis and I are happy with out five member family. I have two sons, Isanguard and Flamel, both muscular and handsome as their father. My daughter is something amazing. She is named Ember, after Mother. She has the same spunk as Mother and I too. Her scales are golden and shimmered like mine with an orange secondary color. She also has the same build as Mother and red horns that are shaped like hers. She is beautiful, even at a young age. Her brothers are extremely overprotective. They both have red scales with a golden secondary color. They had horns like Father and a build like Ignis. Our family is perfect and they are my light now. Spangler's daughters came up missing. We heard they left for Tall Plains, wanting a living away from the city their mother died in. But I am rebuilding my life, brick by brick, day by day, moment by moment, with my family beside me. And that's all I need.

* * *

_As I finished this series, I asked myself, "What next?" But I won't answer that right now. I am like Ardea, still grieving over Cynder's death. I am rebuilding my writing life, word by word with the help of Hannah, my stick-to-it but moody co-author who is like a sister, and my first bff/co-author, Skyla Walker who I wrote my first stories with. I don't know where I'm going now. I think it will be in a Percy Jackson and Kane series direction (by Rick Riordan). Let me know if I should stick with Spyro. _

_** But remember, it all started with a dream and a blank page. What it ends up being is all up to us. **_


End file.
